


New Perspective

by Peanut_Patrol_583



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Relationship, Bonding, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Mirphy says shit like once, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), The romance in this is kinda Lowkey and very tame tbh, This takes place after the good ending, Truth or Dare, Unpopular pairing, Y’all listen please don’t shun me, date, i just think they’re neat, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Patrol_583/pseuds/Peanut_Patrol_583
Summary: Mirphy, Lulia and Borbra routinely have a girls day at the lounge. They always play a game of truth or dare and somehow Mirphy manages to complete many of the dares thrown her way. Borbra and Lulia want to trip her up for once just for laughs so they get their friendly flower boy to help. Little do they know, although Luke is nice he is quite mischievous. He’d give her a dare she’d undoubtedly refuse, right?
Relationships: Dallas/Mirphy, Mirphy Fotoparat & Dallas Smuth
Kudos: 3





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, uh. This isn’t a joke ship for me (well sorta but not really) you don’t have to tell me what Mirphy says in game about Dallas as I already know but I just really like the vibes these two give off and like the possibility of their dynamic. Try not to be so harsh on this ship it’s just for the hee-hees and who knows maybe if this gets enough good attention I’ll make a part two so,,,enjoy I guess???

Borbra and Lulia were sitting on the top of the stairwell to the Terrance thinking to themselves. Today Lulia, Borbra and Mirphy would go down to the lounge for their girls day out, only they had a small issue at hand. Usually during these girls day outs they’d play a small routinely game of truth or dare, which was fun for the most part. However, Mirphy was quite the daring type and would usually complete her dares with little to no effort every single time. Once she made a passive joke how there’s no dare she wouldn’t do, Borbra and Lulia somewhat wanted to put that to the test today. However thinking up a dare that Mirphy would absolutely refuse to do was becoming quite difficult, “Hey you two, what’s goin on?” A small child’s voice echoed from down the stairs.  
“OH! Hi Flower boy!” Borbra waved slightly as the small child came up, “Nothin much...just havin a bit of an issue is all” Borbra sighed.  
“An issue? Is there anything I can do to help?” Luke asked as he got closer before stopping a step below the two ladies.  
“Mirphy, Borbra and I are planning to have a girls night, and usually we play truth or dare. Mirphy is usually the daring type and we’re trying to figure out a dare that she’ll refuse to do.” Lulia explained to him as she thought to herself.  
Luke thought for only a second when he snapped his fingers, “I know what we could do.” He said.  
Borbras eyes widened, “Already? Really? What is it?” She asked.  
Luke’s mouth twisted into a mischievous grin, ”I know her achilles heel” he told them both, “If she does this then I’m sorry to tell you then she really is unbeatable” he adds with a shrug.  
Borbra raised an eyebrow, “Okay then, could you tell us?” She asked before Luke nodded and waved for them to come closer. Lulia and Borbra got closer to Luke as he told them the situation as well as his plan, both the girls eyes widened in shock, “Are-Are you sure we should do that? I wouldn’t wanna get his hopes up if she does…” Lulia questioned.  
Luke shook his head, “There’s no way. Even so much as mentioning his name around her practically repels her.” He said confidently, “Besides, if by some miracle she does agree I think he’ll figure out fast that she’s not there for him, he’s gotten better at figuring out cues.” Luke pointed out.  
“I mean...if you’re so sure it’ll work..sure. Lulia agreed, “If you think about it Luls the goal is to get her not to do the dare so I think this could work” Borbra added trying to assure her.  
Luke smiled, “Okay, just grab me when you three are headed to the lounge, then I’ll work my magic.” Luke smiled, “Now uh-could you let me through?” He asked before Lulia and Borbra shifted out of his way.

Eventually the time came, Borbra, Lulia and Luke headed down to the lounge to wait for Mirphy, who said she had to fix some things in her portfolio before she came down, “Are you sure this is going to work Luke?” Lulia asked the child as they sat down. Luke nodded firmly as he sat down, positive that Mirphy would definitely turn this dare down, it’d be a miracle if she didn’t. After a couple minutes of waiting Mirphy eventually came down.  
“Hey Mirph! Hopefully ya don’t mind but flower boy’s gonna hang with us tonight.” Borbra greeted her as she walked in.   
Mirphy glanced over at Luke and sat down, “Aww yeah no problem! How are ya Luke?” She loudly asked.  
Luke tried to keep his smile contained but it was practically plastered onto his face, not that it was unusual for it to be but he felt like it gave him away, “I’m good, I’m good. How’s the portfolio coming?” He asked  
“Honestly? Shitty. I don’t have much inspiration.” She told him with a shrug. To which Luke shrugged in return. Borbra, Lulia and Mirphy began talking amongst themselves and Luke just sat quietly absentmindedly listening, almost anticipating the game of truth or dare.

Eventually, the game started up. Luke didn’t ask his dare right away but what he did do is get more and more intense with the dares, so that he could get her high enough to shoot her down. When Borbra and Lulia said that Mirphy was a daredevil they definitely weren’t kidding, she completed all the dares they threw at her to his amazement. It was mostly fun and games and Mirphy was getting pretty high on her horse, the next round Luke was chosen, “Mirphy, truth or dare?” Luke asked already knowing what the answer would be.  
“Oh come on, why do you guys even bother asking at this point? Dare of course!” She responded seeming excited about what the next challenge would be. Little did she know, if looks could deceive, Luke would be a con-man.  
“Go on a date with Dallas” Luke blurted, taking immense joy in the drop in her face.  
Mirphy almost completely lost her breath at the thought, “Wh-“ she began pausing almost completely speechless, “Did-Did he put you up to this!?” she began to interrogate as her face shifted from stunned to annoyed as well as upset.  
Luke shook his head, “No actually, your name hasn’t been in his mouth ever since I let him down for you.” He said, “But a little birdy told me you don’t turn down dares, no matter what the price” he added with a chuckle.  
Mirphy stood in almost awe at how she had been fooled into this, she couldn’t tell if this was insulting, mocking, or just downright smart but she had to say, she was amazed that such a tiny boy could floor her in a matter of seconds, “You don’t have to do it.” Luke shrugged, “But I mean, it is gonna break your streak” he added. Mirphy was speechless, she couldn’t think of any other answer besides no, absolutely not, but at the same time she didn’t really want to take the bait.  
She thought really long and hard, “Okay Luke, I’ll tell you what, I’ll do it.” She said.  
“Y-You-You will?” Luke asked, his face turning to one of shock.  
“I will!” Mirphy insisted, nodding her head, “Under one condition.” She added putting a finger up.  
“Which is?”  
“Never do this to me again” she responded. Luke hesitantly agreed, looking at both Lulia and Borbra with a both fearful and amazed look. He honestly couldn’t believe she was actually going to do this, he had to form a backup plan and fast.  
“Okay then, go ask him” he challenged almost silently begging her to back down.  
“Right now?” Mirphy choked out feeling even more of a sense of dread.  
“Right now.” Luke confirmed nodding his head adamantly trying to show her that she’d be stuck in this if she didn’t back down now.  
Mirphy took a deep breath and got up from her seat, “Alright.” She agreed, almost gritting her teeth. She walked out of the lounge and headed up to the apartments. Leaving Luke speechless with his mouth agape, “Wow. She’s stubborn.” Borbra pointed out.  
“Relax guys, I-I don’t think she’ll actually do it.” Luke said, mostly assuring himself.

Mirphy tried not to think as she went up the steps to the apartments, she’s never really asked someone out before, let alone someone she disliked. She figured Dallas was okay at best, she considered talking to him but the weird and quite frankly creepy behavior seriously drove her away. Hopefully Luke was right in saying that he had moved on enough and wasn’t..as creepy anymore. Before she knew it she found herself at Dallas’ apartment door, “Holy shit what did I just get myself into” she muttered to herself. What would she say? How would she say it? What in the world would they even have in common? This was just a recipe for disaster but she didn’t want Luke to have the satisfaction of her turning him down, after all, it’d only be one date. It’d probably just be an hour of awkwardness and her being disinterested until it was time to leave and chuck Dallas to the wayside. At least she might get a free meal or something. Gulping thickly she knocked on the door, it took a minute or two before Dallas opened the door, his face turning to a mix of surprise and confusion.  
“Hellooooh..hey Mirphy….” He trailed off as he opened the door, “What’s up dudette..” he asked looking clearly intimidated by her presence.  
Mirphy took a breath, “Dallas. Are you free at any point this week?” She asked.  
“Yessssss..I am?” He responded, “Why?” He asked.  
“Do you..” Mirphy began gathering up all of her strength to blurt out the words without showing too many signs of disgust, “Wanna go out? On a date?” She forced out.  
Dallas’s face went visibly red, “A-A date? Wait-hang on why-?” He began before being cut off.  
“Just!” She stopped him before he could ask any questions, “Answer the question. Yes or no?”  
“Well I mean...y-Yeah sure if you’re really up for it..” Dallas stammered, “Wh-What do you wanna do?” He asked.  
“Anything, I really don’t care. Just...no more than an hour” she responded.  
“I’m-I’m pretty sure I can come up with something, c-could we at least wait until tomorrow?” He asked, he was in the middle of painting and he had to have a little bit of time to process what he had been asked.  
“Got it.”  
“Maybe Uh...at-at nine or ten?”  
“Works for me” Mirphy responded even though she was already hard on her heels and booking it back to the lounge to tell Borbra, Lulia and Luke that she had done it.

\- - - - -

The next morning Mirphy woke up to the sensation of dread, she made herself a slightly larger cup of coffee than she normally would, possibly hoping that the caffeine would prepare her for the day ahead. It was only 6 am so she wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon but she knew that mornings tend to fly by super quickly for her. She took a shower, got dressed and went back into her room. Then she began to pack a small little bag that she had on her so that she could keep herself entertained just in case things went south during the “date”, which they most likely would. She took her camera from her nightstand and started to check it making sure that the space on it was enough to last her. She heard the door to her apartment open making her nearly jump out her skin, Mirphy turned around to see Luke in the doorway, “Luke! Don’t scare me like that!” She scolded as a sense of relief dropped on her.  
“Ah, Sorry. You were the only one awake at this hour and I’m bored. Habit isn’t awake yet.” Luke apologized before noticing Mirphy packing her things, “Whatcha doin’?” He asked.  
“Packing?”  
“For what?”  
“You know….the dare.” Mirphy reminded him, she couldn’t even call it a date, she didn’t even want to.  
“Oh wait you’re actually going??” Luke questioned with widened eyes  
“Yeah? I told you I asked.”  
“Yeah I know but I didn’t think you were telling the truth” Luke responded, “Are-Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asked realizing that this whole date situation might actually happen.  
“Yeah it’s fine I guess.” Mirphy groaned, “I’d rather spend an hour or less on some weird date than be outsmarted by a sixteen year old” she admitted.  
“Prideful aren’t we?” Like attempted to joke, but only got a small glare from Mirphy in return, “So when are you guys going?” Luke asked.  
“Uh...around ten. I’m not planning to give him any more than an hour of my time.” Mirphy responded  
“I bet you won’t make it past the thirty minute mark.” Luke betted crossing his arms  
“I won’t take you up on that, given the situation you’ve already caught me in” Mirphy told him raising her eyebrows.

The morning as expected passed quickly for Mirphy and eleven came sooner than she had expected which made her more and more tempted to tell Luke that he had won, however she stood her ground. Luke had stuck around for an hour or two before leaving to help Habit out with something plant related so Mirphy was left on her own as she waited for Dallas to show up. Once a couple knocks were heard at the door she sighed. It was time,  
“Hey Dallas..” Mirphy sighed as she opened the door, trying to not look too disappointed by his arrival.  
“Heeeyy Mirph…” he greeted her awkwardly, “are you ready to go?” He asked, noticing the look on her face.  
“I guess. Remember, only an hour” she reminded him as she stepped out of her apartment, “So, where are we headed?” She asked. She knew she didn’t bother to stick around yesterday to hear any ideas and now of her wishes she did, he was probably going to take her somewhere she didn’t want to go and she just had to go along with it.  
“Eeeeehh I’m planning to keep that a secret.” Dallas said as he began walking towards the exit of the Habitat.  
“Dallas.” Mirphy warned furrowing her brow  
“Relaaaxx, I think you’ll like it I promise.”  
“I don’t trust that” Mirphy told him honestly as she followed him out, “Can you at least give me a clue or something?” She asked.  
Dallas thought to himself, “It’s something we both kinda have in common” he told her simply as he got into his car. Mirphy got into the passenger side while giving Dallas a confused look,   
“We don’t have anything in common.” She tells him.  
Dallas shrugs, “I mean...sorta? Not entirely. But sorta.” He tells her before shaking his head, “You’ll see, just chill out.” He tells her before starting up the car and driving off.

\- - - - -

The car ride to wherever Dallas was taking her was a silent one. The tension in the air was as thick as fog and Mirphy wasn’t bothering to start up much conversation. She was just passively looking out the window and zoning out as much as she could, trying to ignore the man beside her, although she saw his sparse and swift glances towards her at one point however he didn’t exactly seem thrilled either.  
“So….hows the Uh...portfolio coming?” Dallas asked in an attempt to start a conversation.  
“Not really coming, lost inspiration.” She sighed sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.  
“Aw man that sucks..have you tried...like.. I dunno experimenting?” He asked her.  
“I don’t really experiment very often.” Mirphy told him, “I mean...nothing really looks good enough for my portfolio when I try to.” She added. She fiddled with the camera in her hands, “What about you? How’s art?” She asked not bothering to look up from her camera.  
Dallas smiled a bit, “I’m uhhh doing okay? I’m not exactly doing badly but not exactly at peak artisté.” He admitted, “It feels like I’m doing a lot of the same things.” He told her.  
Mirphy glanced at him, “Have you..tried still lives? They’re good practice I heard and drawing from reference helps.” She suggested.  
Dallas visibly cringed at the suggestion, “I know they’re helpful but I...I do abstract so I’m not sure how much it’d help me y’know?” He said. The car went silent again for another ten minutes, before Dallas pulled up to a large building, parking the car, “Alright, we’re here.” He smiled looking up at the place.   
Mirphy lifted her head up before her eyes widening a bit, “An art museum” she observed raising her eyebrows.   
Dallas turned off the car, “Yeah, I figured that we both kinda know what art is soooo why not go somewhere we both can see something we like.” He told her as he got out, “I was thinking we could go get lunch later but that depends how long we stay.” He added before closing the door.  
Mirphy opened the door to the car, “Alright, not too bad.” she agreed a tad bit more confidently as she stepped out.

The museum had three sections to it, a historical art section, an abstract art section, and a sculpture section. Dallas had grabbed a map for the both of them so that they weren’t struggling to find their way around, “Okaaayy where to first?” He asked as he held the map up. Mirphy looked at the map and scanned it, “I really wanna go to the sculpture section” she told him honestly.  
“Hmm..” Dallas hesitated, “The abstract section looks cool though..” he pointed out to her. She huffed a little bit, maybe Luke was right, she wasn’t going to last thirty minutes with this guy. Dallas looked at the map a little bit more, “Maybe we can go to the history section first? It kinda has a mix of both paintings and sculptures.” He suggested.   
Mirphy thought for a minute, although she knew she’d be seeing a lot of things she already seen at least it was a good compromise, “Fine.” She caved, “The museum kinda goes in a semi-circle so let’s just make our way around.”  
“Works for me.” Dallas shrugs as he closes the map. With that, they started to head towards the History section of the museum.  
\- - - - -

They walked into the historical art section and began to walk around, a few minutes were spent minding their own business but Dallas was quick to call her over, “Yo Mirphy come look at this!” He called over to her with a bit of a chuckle.  
“What?” She questioned, she was in the middle of taking a photo of one of the sculptures.  
“Come see.” He giggled not bothering to tell her what he wanted her to come over for. Mirphy sighed snapped the picture and walked over to Dallas.  
“This better be-“ she began before stopping in her tracks looking at what Dallas was showing her “Oh geez that’s terrible.” she snickered as she saw what Dallas tried to show her. It was a painting that looked somewhat nice but the expression looked terribly but hilariously off.   
Dallas laughed at the painting, “Oh geez somebody has to work on their anatomy.” He wheezed before snickering again.  
Mirphy snickered, before she looked around the place. She spotted another painting across the room that had a person standing on the side of the painting, seemingly against a wall and peeking out from the side of it. Mirphy walked over to it, “Dallas look somebody painted you.” She said before giggling a bit.  
Dallas looked over at the painting before wheezing with laughter, “Oh c’mon I don’t think I was that bad.” He managed to choke out.  
“Oh no you were pretty bad” Mirphy chuckled.  
“Okay okay, I see how it is.” Dallas responded jokingly as he looked around the gallery. He spotted a painting in another room of the section, “Hey look Mirphy.” He said walking towards a picture of an extremely tall figure, “You.” He retorted before they both wheezed at the comparison.  
“Look at it’s legs” Mirphy squeaked out as she laughed.  
“Look at your legs is the better response.” Dallas responded making Mirphy laugh harder.  
Once the two had finally calmed down they continued looking around, although this time they stayed relatively close now that the tension between them had settled. The paintings and sculptures in the rooms were nice, practically tales as old as time when it came to art, they walked around and talked a bit about each piece, what they did and didn’t like. Sometimes they agreed but sometimes not.  
“You know I’m not one for paintings but historical ones are right up my alley.” Mirphy said as she looked around, “The colors and backgrounds are just so simple and minimalist, nothing crazy going on.” She pointed out. Her face lit up at one of the statues, “Their statues are gorgeous though.” She added looking up at it.  
“Well! Some paintings are more complicated but I mostly agree on that, which is why I’m not too big of a fan of some paintings.” Dallas said, “But the details in the paintings always look soooo pretty.” He gushed. Although the larger more complicated paintings caught his eye, the detail that went into the smaller paintings was pretty nice, “plus, some abstract artists from back then have some cool works” he added.  
There was a small pause as each of them walked around to another painting, “Also, there’s one thing historical artists always do right.” Mirphy began looking at the painting.  
“Butts.” They both said in unison. They both chuckled a bit at their agreement on the subject and moved on.

Once they finished the Historical section Dallas pulled out the map, The joking around they did in the historical section broke the ice between the two and all seemed to be going well.   
“Okay what’s next?” Mirphy asked looking down at the map with him.   
“Abstract.” Dallas smiled, however Mirphy felt her face drop. This was not going to be the funnest for her, good thing the sculpture section of the museum was right after this but this may be the part where she’d begin to get bored. Despite her lack of enthusiasm Dallas put the map away and started booking it towards the abstract section, “Hey! Wait up!” She yelled after him as she followed, “Some date you are, trying to leave me behind” she joked as she caught up to him.  
“Sorry Mirph, I got a little excited” Dallas apologized as he went inside the area, “This stuff is just sooooo amazing.” He smiled looking around the area filled with paintings of nothing but abstract.  
“Eehh okay, let’s just get through this.” Mirphy smiled, rolling her eyes at the seemingly pointless enthusiasm.  
Dallas walked around the abstract room with clear interest, although Mirphy wasn’t really paying him much mind. She tried to look at some of the paintings herself but she didn’t really get any emotional response out of it, looking at Dallas though she became a little frustrated. He’d point at these paintings with such admiration but there was really nothing to look at as far as Mirphy could see.  
Dallas noticed Mirphy looking bored and frankly disinterested, “Whats up?” He asked tilting his head  
“I dunno Dallas, I just-I just don’t see what’s so great about these paintings. They’re so messy and there’s nothing really to see.” She responded gesturing towards one of the paintings, “Like look at that, it looks like a two-year-old made it.” She told him honestly.  
“Whaaat? Nah dude you’re just not looking at it properly.” He told her, shaking his head.  
“What do you mean?” Mirphy asked raising an eyebrow and slightly offended at the choice of words.  
“C’mon lemme show you.” Dallas offered as he walked up to the painting, Mirphy following close behind. He pointed to the piece of artwork, “I see a Lake with some hills.” He told her.   
Mirphy furrowed her brow, “How?” She questioned.  
Without touching the artwork Dallas ran his finger across the line where the yellow and blue parts of the painting mixed, “There’s kind of the horizon line. It’s not really defined but there’s more yellow on the top half than there is on the bottom.” He explained, “The yellow’s the sky and the blues the water.” He told her.  
“Okay….” Mirphy followed looking hard at the painting, somehow when Dallas said that it slowly started to seem that way.  
“And right here, these spikey blueish things are kinda like hills...if you look at it.” Dallas finished pointing to the dozens of upward streaks of the painting that were a slightly different shade of blue.  
“Oohh...I..think I kind of see it.” She muttered. Now that Dallas explained it she kind of saw what he meant.  
“Abstract art is what you make of it Mirph, the random streaks and splatters are what make the shapes and give the paintings meaning.” He explained. Mirphy looked at the painting a little more and was sorta able to see what he meant.  
They walked around the abstract section a little bit and Dallas helped Mirphy deconstruct some of the paintings although she seemed to be getting the hang of it and was starting to form some of her own interpretations.   
Mirphy remembered what Dallas had said earlier in the car and a lightbulb hit her, “Dallas, I’ve got an idea.” She told him.  
“Yeah?” He responded turning his head swiftly towards her.  
“So what if you used references of landscapes or something and did...this” Mirphy gestured towards one of the abstract paintings not really knowing how to word her idea, “Like you could create the reference in abstract form” she reiterated to make herself more clear.  
Dallas snapped and smiled, “I like the way you think. I’ll write that idea down when we get back to the Habitat.” He said. The ideas were already churning in his brain at what he’d make.  
\- - - - -

They finished the abstract section not long after and Dallas checked their map, “Sculpture section is next and then we’re outta here” he smiled, “I was thinking we could just stop somewhere for lunch, get it, bring it in the car and we can eat on the way back” he shrugged.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Mirphy agreed with a smile, she was honestly having a good time. She had managed to snap quite a bit of photos as they walked through the museum and most of them came out pretty nice. The sculpture section would definitely be where she’d be snapping the most of her photos. They walked into the section and Mirphy began walking around and showing Dallas all the different sculptures, Dallas didn’t seem too interested but he tried to pay attention, a lot of these just looked so, bland, was the best way he could put it. They were definitely nice and well made but he didn’t really see how anyone could find them anything other than nice to look at.  
“Yoooooo! Dallas look at this one! It looks so cool.” Mirphy called him over to a sculpture she was looking at. Dallas turned around expecting to see some massive intricate sculpture but was surprised and somewhat disappointed when he saw that she was looking at a tiny structure of what seemed to be a woman with a man standing behind her. It was incredibly simple, the overall shape of it only consists of polygons and simple shapes.  
“Ohh..uhh...neeeaat??” He tried to fib.  
“Neat? This is pretty cool.” Mirphy questioned.  
“How? It’s just a small little statue Mirph.” He responded not exactly grasping why she was interested by this thing.  
Mirphy gave him a small smirk, “You’re just not looking at it right.” She told him, “Hang on.” She added as she grabbed her camera. Mirphy positioned herself a little towards the right of the statue, kneeled down and held her camera up, she paused and waved her hand to tell Dallas to move out of the way. Once Dallas moved she clicked the button on the top of the camera taking a snapshot, “Come here.” She told him. Dallas walked over and Mirphy showed him her camera which showed the picture of the statues she took, the angle the picture was shot at made the statue seem like the two structures were staring off into the distance, and the spotlight shining on top of them gave it a nice affect, “Oh wow..” Dallas muttered adjusting his glasses.  
“Yup! Simple but it gives off a certain tone, depending on the angle and lighting.” She explained.  
Dallas felt a small smile creep up on his face, “That’s...really rad actually..” he chuckled a bit before backing away from Mirphy.  
“Lemme show you around some more! I’ll even let you try to take a few photos” she looked around and led Dallas to one of the statues.  
The spent a while walking around and Mirphy showed Dallas statues and how she took her photos, even letting him take her camera and snapping a couple himself. After a few minutes of walking Dallas spotted a structure in one of the dimmer portions of the museum, “Woaaah sick, Mirphy come look at this” he smiled. Mirphy hastily made her way over to Dallas to see a colorful, glowing, structure. Different colored strings of Lights were trailing up from the ground illuminating large paint splatters behind,  
“Duuuudee you’ve gotta get a picture of this” Dallas urged her, Mirphy looked at her camera and hesitated for a bit.  
“It’s..really pretty but..I don’t think I’d be able to do it justice” she said looking up in awe.  
“Naahh, I’m sure you could. Your photos are always rad, and I’m serious about that.” Dallas chuckled as he looked up at the structure, “Plus it could add a little bit of variety to your portfolio.” He added.  
Mirphy thought before waking around the structure to try and get a good angle, once she found a spot she thought was good enough she snapped the picture and looked at it through the camera, it was perfect, Dallas’s silhouette made its way into the photo, and the light shined on him slightly but she felt that it somewhat added to the picture.   
Dallas walked over to Mirphy and made her jump, “Oh sorry.” He apologized before looking over her arm at the photo, “See, it came out great.” He complimented.  
“Thanks” Mirphy chuckled, her stomach felt kind of weird, like it was tied up in a knot. She supposed it was probably because she was starting to get hungry.  
“This is beautiful.” Dallas said looking at the structure one last time.  
Mirphy glanced over at him, “Yeah, it is.” She smiled before sighing and turning back, “Welp, we should Uh..probably head out.” She said.   
With that they began to head out the building.  
After a couple minutes of walking and talking Mirphy’s phone rang, Dallas looked up at her, “I think that’s for you.” He smiled  
Mirphy rolled her eyes, “Eh, I think it’s just a person who wants to comment on my portfolio, I’ll let it go to voicemail then answer it later..” She told him. With that, she let the phone go to voicemail. 

Mirphy and Dallas headed out of the museum talking about the pieces that they saw and how cool everything was. They both agreed to stop at a sandwich place on the way back to the Habitat and began to drive.  
“So…..Whats up?” Dallas asked her, although the question was innocent the way he phrased it was odd.  
“Hm?” Mirphy hummed raising an eyebrow.  
“What’s up? This whole “Date” was fun but I know that you rejected me almost a year ago, something’s up.” He pointed out.  
“Oh…” Mirphys eyes widened in surprise, “Uh...well...this was kind of...a dare from Luke...He tried to outsmart me during a game of truth or dare and tried to give me a dare I wouldn’t do” she explained with a bit of an awkward chuckle. She sighed, “What made you catch on?” She asked  
“well, you didn’t exactly look too thrilled in the beginning of all this” Dallas pointed out, “The car ride to the museum was awkward as hell dude” he chuckled.  
Mirphy let out an amused huff, “Yeah…but….if it make you feel any better...I had fun.” She admitted honestly making her stomach feel odd again.  
“Awwww does this make me your boyfriend now?” Dallas asked sarcastically only to be nudged roughly by Mirphy  
“Oh shut it wise guy, you wish.” She snickered, she wasn’t sure if it was the weather but her face suddenly felt warmer.  
Before they knew it they were at the sandwich shop, Dallas went inside to get the food and Mirphy looked at the photos she took on her camera. A lot of them came out great as per usual, the abstract art pictures she took also came out surprisingly well. She stopped on the last picture, gazing at it almost feeling herself smile. Her phone started to ring again and she answered it  
“Mirphy, where are you? Please tell me that you haven’t snapped Dallas in half.” a tiny voice asked from the other end, it was Luke.  
“Oh Dallas and I just went to get some sandwiches, we’ll be back at eleven don’t worry!” She smiled.  
“Mirphy. It’s 12:25”  
“It’s what?”  
“It’s 12:25.” Luke repeated. Not believing him Mirphy looked at the clock on the radio of the car, he was indeed right, it was 12:25.   
“Oh, crap” she muttered as she hung up on Luke. She had to tell Dallas to hurry up and eat so she can prove that everything was fine.

\- - - - -

Dallas came back not too long after and Mirphy quickly told him they were a little late. Dallas apologized and started to eat as hastily as he could without running the risk of choking. Once he finished he began driving and rushing back to the Habitat without breaking the speed limit, he let Mirphy eat as he drove and the car was peacefully quiet. Mirphy thought to herself a bit as she ate and glanced at Dallas, after a minute she spoke.  
“So...I’ve got a question.” Mirphy said  
“Go ahead and ask away dudette.” Dallas told her as he kept his eyes on the road  
“So...why me?” She asked, “Like I know you kinda crushed on other girls but why particularly me?” She always wondered what drew Dallas to her in the first place, especially since they barely knew each other at the time.  
Dallas took a deep breath as he thought about his answer, “I think it was your confidence.” He said honestly, “You were just so...passionate in everything that you did and were so loud. You could speak your mind really easily Mirph and I guess….I guess part of me really wanted that.” He explained. He continued on, “it wasn’t really ‘till flower child told made me to sorta vibe on my own for a while where I realized that what I really needed was confidence and not some ego I guess.” He finished with a shrug.  
“Well..I gotta say...you’ve definitely improved” Mirphy responded looking at him.  
Dallas didn’t respond but smiled and looked in Mirphy’s direction, once their eyes met he glanced back at the road and stared straight ahead for the rest of the drive. Eventually, they made it back to the Habitat.

After that whole ordeal Dallas and Mirphy hung out more. Mirphy still couldn’t shake and odd feeling she had whenever she was with him, she couldn’t complain though since it didn’t exactly feel unpleasant, plus it always seemed to bring her creativity up as well as her mood. The next week after the date she walked into the lounge to see Borbra, Lulia and Luke, “I’ll take your praises now” she said sarcastically with a grin.  
“Well I guess that settles it, you really are unbeatable at this.” Luke chuckles awkwardly.  
“Yup, although I have to admit, wasn’t that bad. Dallas and I actually kinda started hanging out a bit.” She admitted with a smile as she took out a small book holding her photos, “I’ve actually had a huge inspiration kick. I dunno why I’ve just been on cloud nine lately.” She smiled as she showed Luke, Borbra and Lulia the photos she had taken in her spare time. Borbra and Lulia complimented Mirphy on them but as Mirphy turned the pages Luke slowly began to realize that the photos consisted of things Dallas would like. He felt his eyes widen and he covered his mouth a bit.  
Mirphy, Lulia and Borbra had their girls night while Luke sat quietly amongst them, whenever Dallas was brought up he noticed Mirphys face go a slight tinge of pink. Eventually the night ended and Mirphy packed her book away then headed up to her apartment.  
“Ah better luck next time Luke, although I’ve gotta say that was pretty interesting to watch unfold.” Borbra reassured him.  
There was a small pause before Luke clasped his hands together, “So….who’s gonna tell her?” He asked.


End file.
